Steven Universe (Fandom)
}} Steven Universe is an American animated television series created by Rebecca Sugar for Cartoon Network. Plot Steven Universe is the story of a young boy named Steven who is the only known half-gem half-human. He inherited his gem from his mother, a Crystal Gem named Rose Quartz. As Steven discovers the secrets of his gem and its powers, he spends his days in Beach City having fun and helping the Crystal Gems. The Crystal Gems are a rebellion group of gems that have sworn to protect Earth from evil threats by its colonizers, the Homeworld Gems. Their powers flow from their gems, magical gemstones embedded somewhere on the host's body. At the start of the series, the four Crystal Gems are Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven. Gems, including Steven, have the ability to fuse with each other, meaning they merge into one person with combined powers and physical attributes. According to the show's creator, Rebecca Sugar, this is a metaphor for relationships. Characters :Zach Callison as Steven Universe :Estelle as Garnet :Michaela Dietz as Amethyst :Deedee Magno Hall as Pearl :Susan Egan Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond :Charlene Yi as Ruby :Erica Luttrell as Sapphire :Tom Scharpling as Greg Universe :Grace Rolek as Connie Maheswaran :Shelby Rabara as Peridot :Jennifer Paz as Lapis Lazuli :Kimberly Brooks as Jasper :Uzo Aduba as Bismuth :Dee Bradley Baker as Lion :Matthew Moy as Lars Barriga :Kate Micucci as Sadie Miller :Zach Callison as Onion :Zach Steel as Ronaldo Fryman :Sarah Stiles as Spinel :AJ Michalka as Stevonnie :Patti LuPone as Yellow Diamond :Lisa Hannigan as Blue Diamond :Christine Ebersole as White Diamond : Ships Het :Connverse — the ship between Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran :Larsadie — the ship between Lars Barriga and Sadie Miller :Sourpizza — the ship between Sour Cream and Jenny Pizza Slash :Kevamie — the ship between Kevin and Jamie :Larsbuck — the ship between Lars Barriga and Buck Dewey :Sourbuck — the ship between Sour Cream and Buck Dewey :Stars — the ship between Steven Universe and Lars Barriga :Stevee — the ship between Steven Universe and Peedee Fryman Femslash :Jadie — the ship between Jenny Pizza and Sadie Miller Non-binary :(NOTE: Gems do not have genders, although they go by she/her pronouns) :Amedot — the ship between Amethyst and Peridot :Bellow Diamond — the ship between Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond :Bellow Pearl — the ship between Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl :Bisdot — the ship between Bismuth and Peridot :Bispearl — the ship between Bismuth and Pearl :Eyequamarine — the ship between Eyeball Ruby and Aquamarine :Garnethyst — the ship between Garnet and Amethyst :Grearl — the ship between Greg Universe and Pearl :Gregrose — the ship between Greg Universe and Rose Quartz :Jasball — the ship between Jasper and Eyeball Ruby :Jaspidot — the ship between Jasper and Peridot :Jaspink — the ship between Jasper and Pink Diamond :Jaspis — the ship between Lapis Lazuli and Jasper :Lapidot — the ship between Lapis Lazuli and Peridot :Lapithyst — the ship between Amethyst and Lapis Lazuli :Lemon Pearl — the ship between Pearl and Yellow Pearl :MysteryPearl — the ship between Mystery Girl and Pearl :Pearlapis — the ship between Pearl and Lapis Lazuli :Pearlmethyst — the ship between Amethyst and Pearl :Pearlnet — the ship between Garnet and Pearl :Pearlrose — the ship between Pearl and Rose Quartz :Rupphire — the ship between Ruby and Sapphire :Spinearl — the ship between Spinel and Pink Pearl :Stevidot — the ship between Steven and Peridot :Stevnel — the ship between Spinel and Steven :VolleyPearl — the ship between Pearl and Pink Pearl Poly :Amelapidot — the ship between Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, and Peridot :Polygems — the ship between Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst :Poly Cool Kids — the ship between Sour Cream, Buck Dewey and Jenny Pizza Fanon Steven Universe's fandom started to form after the first pilot aired in 2013. There was interest in the series as it's creator, Rebecca Sugar, had worked as a storyboard artist and writer on Adventure Time, and additionally had become the first woman to be a creative lead on a cartoon at Cartoon Network. Actually Steven Universe has a broad and active fandom, including on Tumblr. Controversies In 2015, a young fan artist known as Zamii made a suicide attempt, some time after having been extensively harassed on Tumblr over altering the appearance of characters in ways that were deemed objectionable (for instance, her drawing of the voluptuous Rose as considerably thinner than her canon appearance was criticized as fat-phobic by other fans). There was no definitive conclusion to the event; however it was reported on by several news outlets and remains a polarizing moment within the fandom. In 2016, storyboard artist and writer Lauren Zuke deleted her Twitter account following harassment by fans because of her perceived support for Lapidot over other ships such as Amedot. The entire kerfuffle was based on subjective fan interpretation of some leaked art and had more to do with fans' headcanon than the artists' intentions. Shipping Many of the pairings in this fandom are referred to in portmanteau format. This is only made somewhat confusing by the fact that two or more gems can also fuse together and become a whole new gem with a new name. The current ships confirmed to be canon are Connverse, Gregrose and Rupphire. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Steven Universe tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : WIKIS : List ru:Вселенная Стивена